The Lego PixelFox Movie 2
Background The LEGO PixelFox Movie 2 is Movie made by Pixelated Studios,Hidden Zach and The [[LEGO Marty McCoy Cinematic Universe (LMMCU)|LMMCU]].It is the sequel to The LEGO PixelFox Movie. Plot '''After the events of the last movie everybody thought everything would be okay,right? WRONG! Neo and Benny are having a war and everybody is caught in the middle of it.But a darker force lies behind the scenes a force that could turn our hero to the dark side.''' Full Plot Part 1:The War Begins The movie picks up one week after the last one.Pixel is a new admin in the LMMCU since Vesp died.Pixel notices that tensions are rising between Neo and Benny.Marty and Trigger come in to introduce 2 new users Peace and Sky.Pixel introduces himself and makes some jokes that make Sky laugh.Pixel hears yelling from outside and goes to check out and says goodbye to Marty,Trigger and the new people.Pixel rushes to the Outside of the building to see Benny and Neo fighting Pixel tries to break up the two but Neo punches Pixel in the face.Pixel enraged tackles Neo into the ground and starts beating him ferociously.Newcomer Le Le rushes over to Pixel and pulls him off of Neo.Neo storms off.Le Le says that she is going to tell Marty about it.Benny thanks Pixel for standing up for him.Pixel asks Benny why Neo is mad at him and Benny says that Neo thinks that he deserved to be banned and that he and Clara are the same person.Pixel questions him and asks how people can be 2 people at once.Benny tells him about Socks a form of people who are just puppets controlled by the same person. Meanwhile Neo rushes in and tells Marty that he thinks the Benny and Pixel should be banned.Marty asks why and Neo explains that Pixel attacked him and tried to kill him.Marty is shocked and says that he will give Pixel a warning. Marty goes to Pixel's house and gives him a warning and Pixel tells him that he did it in self defense,Marty does not believe him and still gives him a warning Characters [[User:PixelFox666|PixelFox666]] as Pixel-A hyperactive cat person and a new admin to the LMMCU [[User:MilesRS777|MilesRS777]] as Marty-The founder of the LMMCU [[User:BENNYtheAVENGER|BENNYTheAVENGER]] as Benny-A member of the LMMCU who was framed as the creator of ClaraPerve.The Leader of Team Benny [[User:MLG Neo-Futurist|MLG-Neo-Futurist]] as Neo-A hacker who works for the LMMCU who is mad at Benny.The Leader Of Team Neo [[User:RealGameTime|RealGameTime]] as GameTime-A ghost who is an admin in the LMMCU [[User:Trigger Happy the Gremlin|Trigger Happy The Gremlin]] as Trigger-One of the burecrats in the LMMCU Skylanderlord3 as Sky-An epic dragonborne who is new to the LMMCU The-Cipher-King-2002 as Cipher-A cringey farter LeTesla as Le Le-The logical one PeaceableKingdom-A new kid who likes Minecraft Story Mode and Skylanders HotClara as Clara-One of the main antagnoists The Hacker as The Hacker-The main antagonist GalaGamez as Gala-One of Pixel's friends Teams Team Benny * Benny * Pixel * Gala * Cipher * Skittle * Peace Team Neo * Neo * Marty * GT * Sky * Le Le * Trigger